Jon x Mark- Secret Admirer
by twofictionallesbians
Summary: Jon finds a note in his locker from a secret admirer, who is it from?


Jon had just gotten out of his lunch period and was going to open up his locker where he had a mirror held up to put new bands on his braces. When he finally clicked the lock open and was able to swing the door open a folded peice of paper fell to the floor in front of him. He bent over and picked it up despite needing to get to class and read it.

"Meet me at the movies tonight at seven, love, an admirer"

It was signed beautifully in a calligraphy pen, the cursive taunted the pages with its beauty. Jon's cheeks tinted red and he quickly shoved the note deep into his pocket and without stopping to put his bands on slammed his locker shut and headed toward his classroom. Who could have writted him a note like that? It had to be a prank, mabye Eduardo did it? Eduardo played pranks on Jon all the time he was on the football team and he thought it made himself look cooler to pick on Jon, even if he was friends with him.

Jon made it to class just in time and sat down at his lab table. Physics. He hated this class but at least he was sitting with friends. Each table sat four people and his had exactly that many. The members of his lab table were himself, Mark, Tom, and Edd. He greeted his friends as he calmed down, pulling out his notes to start class. They had a substitute so that meant a few moments to talk while the sub tried to start class without knowing what to do. Mark started the conversation up, seeming confused as to why Jon was acting so strange. "What's the matter, Jon? Your cheeks are absolutely flushed!" He examined, making Jon hide his face away in his arms.

"Nofhing." He said, sound muffled by his arms completely giving away just how nervous and flustered he was. Jon had never had an admirer before and his heart raced at thinking he would meet this girl or guy tonight. Mark laughed it off and patted his back, "Did Eduardo-" He coughed once and finished his sentence quiter and faster. "Hide your underwear again?"

The room had gone quiet when he said that and the room bust out laughing, Jon burying further into his arms. "Oh god, no thats not what happened!" He exclaimed cheeks as red as roses.

After the initial embbarasment was over, it was time for class and Jon did his best to take his notes without getting distracted by the boy who sat across from him. It was Tom, it was nice to have a crush but with the bullying that happened every day he really didn't need being called 'gay boy' added to the list of insults. Hell. Mabye the note he recieved was from smiled at the thought but then turned to look at the rest of the kids in his senior class. Probably not. How would he get that lucky?

Once the bell had rang he stood with his things to head out to his car and to his house to prepare for his date with the mystery admirer. A new blue button up and a spritz of cologne and he was ready though, besides changing out his bands on his braces some ones that matched his outfit.

He was nervous, hoping and praying that the teenager waiting for him would be Tom. When he arrived though he didn't find anyone he recognized, his eyes peering around the move theater until he felt a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice.

"Jon?" The voice said, making Jon slowly turn around to meet the man who admired him so: Mark. He widened his eyes in shock and then seemed dissapointed, Mark was his best friend not someone he was in love with. "I uh- hi Mark... did you write me that note?" He asked quietly, not seeming as happy as mark was to see him. "Why yes, I did. I was hoping we could see a movie? Get dinner afterwards?" He asked, motioning Jon to follow him into the theater showing rooms.

Jon followed but still seemed rather reserved, sitting next to him to watch the comedy that Mark had picked out. It was a Monday, the theater was nearly empty but while Jon was expecting somthing to happen Mark tried no tricks. Throughout the movie he began to loosen up, laughing at funny parts and joking around with his friend until it actually felt like a date he could enjoy.

Once the movie was concluded Mark led Jon out to his car and slid Jon's bike into the back of it. "Did you enjoy the movie?" He asked, and that is when Jon remembered that this wasn't an outing with a friend and instead a date. "Uhm, Yeah! It was great!"

Mark wanted to question Jon's hesitation, wanted to question his unsure look and his hands that were fidgeting in his lap- but he didn't. Mark merely kept a smile and drove him to where they would be eating out.

When they arrived he parked the car and got out to open Jon's door like a gentleman would, letting Jon take his arm before leading him in and sitting him down at their reserved table. "Look, this has been realy nice. But- you're my best friend and I already li-" Mark cut him off, holding his hand from across the table. "Just- lets finish the date okay? It will be fun!" Mark's smile was wavering under the stress of keeping the date perfect for his crush but he held onto his composure.

Jon was hesitant but offered a smile back, he felt awful for Mark. He wanted to help- mabye he could just give this date a shot? But what if Tom was starting to like him? It would shatter his chances. He looked down at his napkin and assorted cutlery for a moment letting his smile drop completely. "Mark. I like Tom." He mentioned, looking back up at him. It was genuinely hurting him to tell him this, but it hurt even more to see the tears in Mark's eyes.

"I know... were best friends you tell me everything. I know that you like him but, I still decided to take this chance to go on a date with you hoping mabye after two years of crushing on the same boy you'd move to someone who actually gives a damn, me." Mark finished, huffing and then standing up. "I'll be back, I have to use the restroom." And with that he fled to the mens room.

Jon was left with his thoughts and emotions to now deal with, looking up at the ceiling and taking in a few big breaths as the waiter approached their table and attempted to take his order. "Uhm, my uh... my boyfriend is in the bathroom can you come back in a moment?" He said boyfriend and it didn't actually feel too out of place on his tounge. He tried it again but this time inside his head as Mark slowly returned and started to speak again.

"I've watched you chase this guy forever Jon, it hurts to watch you suffer when there is someone who cares about you right he-" He was cut off by Jon who buckled up his courageand leaned across the table, kissing Mark once before sitting back down. "I'm gonna give you a chance."

By the end of the night they were standing at Jon's doorstep laughing and actually having a pretty decent time together. "I'm sorry that I almost ruined the night." Mark said, followed by an apology from Jon: "No, I'm sorry. I was blinded to all the good you've been doing me."

"Sleep well and have a good night, Jon." Mark finished, kissing Jon's cheek once. "Goodnight, Marky." Jon said next, finishing their exchage and then steppung into his house and sliding down the door frame.

"Wow..."


End file.
